


If You Wanna Go to Heaven You Should F**k Me Tonight

by alexcreature



Series: Young Gods [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Eaten alive, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcreature/pseuds/alexcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris goes back to the mines to find Josh.</p>
<p>Josh recognizes his friend. Briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Go to Heaven You Should F**k Me Tonight

Chris lightly smacked the end of his flickering flashlight with his palm, willing it to come back to life. He was running out of batteries, and he didn't have much time left. He'd gone back into the mines, despite everyone's protests (especially Ashley's), but he had to find Josh. If there was even one small sliver of hope that he was still alive, Chris had to try and save him. He was his best friend. He could never live with himself if he knew that Josh had suffered the way his sister suffered: cold and alone at the bottom of the mines, slowly starving to death.

"Josh?" he called out. He was nervous, but also sure that they'd killed all the wendigo in the house fire. There couldn't be any left. Chris huffed warm air into his hands to try and heat them up, slowly turning his head to the side. He was combing every corner with his eyes, hoping there might be some clue or hint of Josh somewhere. "Josh…"

It was getting late, he knew. He didn't have to see the outside to know that the sun was setting. He had to leave soon if he wanted to be able to see the path home. But he just couldn't leave without his friend. As his flashlight continued to flicker, he groaned in frustration and kicked the ground.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "Josh! Please! I know you're alive!" Chris's voice cracked. Tears welled in his eyes and he bit his lip. "Please…" He missed Josh with his entire being. He couldn't believe he'd lost him like this. He wished, oh god he wished, that Josh had talked to him, opened up to him about how he was feeling instead of staying in the dark. If Chris had known how badly Josh was suffering he could have helped him. None of this would have happened. He knew Josh had a history with depression, anxiety, all that. He knew that his sisters' death had been hard. He helped him. But god, he had no idea that it had grown into something so large and toxic. It ate away at his friend slowly from the inside. It made him sick. How didn't he see it? He'd known Josh almost his whole life. How didn't he realize his best friend was in hell?

Tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks now. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped his sleeve against them. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he knew it was Ashley telling him to come home. Ever since they'd been brought back to safety after what they endured on this mountain, he and Ashley had become nearly inseparable. One good thing did come from that tragedy, and it was Chris and Ashley's blooming relationship. But it felt so empty without Josh. Chris had waited so long to confess to Ashley because he was torn. He loved them both. And after a long talk, he learned that Ashley felt the same way. They could have been together, the three of them. Chris knew Josh would have loved that.

Alone in that dark, cold mine, Chris allowed himself to cry. How many times had he cried since that night? It just never ended. The hole in his heart, the scars that night left, they plagued him relentlessly. The seven of them all bonded together over their turmoil, mourning the parts of themselves that were dead and gone. Jessica had it the hardest, but slowly, she was healing. They all were.

Except Josh.

Chris wailed, screamed, cried out for an answer. He threw his flashlight to the ground and kicked the rock wall. With a final flicker, the light died out for good. Chris screamed again, now in total darkness. His frustration was boiling under his skin. He just wanted to find Josh alive and go home with him. Forget this whole thing happened and start their new lives together. He was beginning to realize it was all wishful thinking.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight app. He moved the light around and…he dropped his phone. His heart dropped with it. His breath caught in his throat.

"J…Josh!" he shouted. He couldn't believe it was real. Josh was standing in front of him. He was turned slightly to his side, hardly looking at him, but god he was there. He looked pale, skinny, tired. But alive.

A smile bigger than he thought possible was plastered on Chris's face. He started to run for his friend, but stopped dead in his tracks when Josh faced him head on. The side of his face was stretched and torn, jagged fangs ripping from his mouth. Dried blood stained his cheeks and chin, and his eyes were wide and glowing viciously. Chris's smile faded.

"Josh? What…" He found himself stepping back. His mind was forced between happiness, fear, and confusion. He had so many questions.

"Ch…ris…" Josh's voice was rough and growling as he stepped towards Chris. His stare burned through his blonde friend, who took in a short gasp of air, trying to compose himself.

The phone's light illuminated Josh's red eyes as Chris raised his hands slowly. "Josh… What happened to you? Let's…let's go get you help…" The fear welled inside him as he recognized the taut skin and crooked teeth as wendigo features. It made sense, much to his anguish. Josh was alone in these mines for weeks, lost and scared in the dark. He became his sister. A knot formed in Chris' stomach and he felt bile well up into his throat. Josh ate human meat. He was evolving into a wendigo.

Josh stepped closer, looking at Chris like his cornered prey. As the gap between them closed, Chris could smell something vile. It was rotten, putrid death. Chris gagged and backed up. He knew nothing he would say could bring his friend back. He wanted to cry, but at that moment all he could think of was how to get away. He was being backed against a wall. If he ran, he'd have to run past Josh. There was no way he could be faster than him; he remembered trying to run from them in the woods. Josh wasn't very far along in his transformation, but there was no doubt that he was much faster now than before. Chris thought of just staying still to hide, but Josh already knew he was there. And Josh's eyesight may not even be like that yet. He might be able to see Chris plain as day. He could feel sweat creep down his forehead.

Chris shook with fear and steeled himself as Josh leaned forward, sniffing him. He reminded him of a hungry wolf, staring down its prey, feeling the fear and adrenaline rush through its veins, making for a tastier treat. Josh tilted his head, and to Chris' surprise, nuzzled into his neck. Chris' breath hitched. What was he doing? Did he remember him? The action was soft, almost intimate, and Chris nearly lifted his arms to wrap them around his friend. It would be okay. He could lead Josh out of the mines, he could get him help, and maybe Josh would be scarred, but he'd get better with time. He'd get better. Chris could feel Josh's warm body up against his own, and he sighed. After long nights laying awake and thinking about finding Josh again, here he was, finally.

Chris' shoulder burst with intense heat, lava enveloping him, as Josh's razor fangs torn into him. He screamed.

He pushed at Josh's chest, forcing him off, and Josh pulled a chunk of Chris with him. There was a disgusting tear, a strain in Chris' flesh, and he nearly knelt down and vomited when he felt the snap of his tissue. Blood gushed from his wound, and he instinctively covered it with his hand, trying to block the rush of blood. He could hear Josh chewing him, the squelch of flesh and meat being ripped to shreds by those teeth. When he heard Josh gulp, saw the movement of his throat as he swallowed, that was it. Chris lurched forward and puked into the dirt, his muscle contractions letting loose torrents of blood from his shoulder. He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Josh just watched him silently. He licked the blood from his lips and waited, patient, almost calculating, for Chris to finish hurling his lunch. When the blonde looked back up, pain and shock in his eyes, Josh pounced. He knocked Chris to the ground, Chris screaming and fighting, begging to be let go.

"Josh! Josh please!" Chris pleaded, kicking and scratching, trying anything to get free. He was terrified, sure that he was going to be eaten by his best friend. It felt like a horrible, horrible dream. 

He threw his arm up to shield himself, and Josh clamped down tight into his flesh, sinking his demonic teeth deep into his friend's forearm. Chris screamed, shaking his arm around, hoping to get loose, but it only helped Josh rip through him even more. Chris' arm was on fire, and he almost threw up a second time when he saw the white of bone peaking through. Josh pulled up and tore another huge chunk from the shaking body beneath him, chewing loudly and swallowing. Chris felt dizzy, his vision blurring. His battered limb fell to the ground weakly, stinging as dirt mixed with blood. He knew he was going to die here, eaten up like a rabbit by a fox. He thought of Ashley back at home, pacing and worrying, waiting for him to come back. She'd lost both of her men now. His heart ached with regret.

The beast above him loomed threateningly, and a wave of silence came over them. All Chris could hear was his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. He watched with half lidded eyes as Josh scanned his body before using his claws to tear off his jacket and shirt. Chris shivered at the cold and whined, scared to be eaten alive. He wished Josh would just snap his neck and get it over with. Josh leaned down and sniffed Chris' stomach before running his tongue over it, leaving a thick trail of blood and saliva. Chris dug his nails into the dirt, bracing himself for the white hot pain of having his innards ripped out.

But the pain didn't come. Instead, Josh kept licking, lower and lower until tearing at the hem of Chris' jeans. What was Josh doing? Did he intend to mentally torture Chris first? His breath came out slow and shallow, the adrenaline the only thing keeping him warm. Suddenly, he was flipped over onto his stomach, getting a mouth full of earth. He spat and coughed, feeling his wounded shoulder throb with the sudden movement. Josh's monster hand grabbed a fist-full of blonde hair and pushed his face into the dirt, pinning him there as his free hand clawed down Chris' back, leaving harsh red lines. Josh then grabbed Chris' pants and yanked them down to his ankles with one rough tug. Chris gasped, his cheeks growing hot, feeling exposed. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't spent nights thinking about Josh doing this to him. But not like this. Never like this. Josh had to just be discarding his clothes to gain better access to his flesh.

Josh's hand moved from his head to his neck, squeezing slightly and keeping him pinned. Chris gulped, and he could feel Josh's claws leaving fresh marks down his ass. "C…Chr…is…," Josh breathed, voice ragged. Chris kept still, tense in every one of his muscles, still awaiting his demise. But he could sense Josh had other plans, and that terrified him. He didn't know what was worse: being eaten by his friend, or being raped by a vicious monster disguised as his friend. He had a sickening feeling that he was about to experience both.

His neck was released as Josh grabbed both his thighs and spread them, growling hungrily. Chris brought his good arm up and covered his head, trying his best to think himself into a new situation, far away from this. He imagined they were back at home, in Josh's huge and comfortable bed. Chris wasn't bleeding. Josh wasn't a wendigo. They were close, hot, intimate under the covers, Josh whispering sweet nothings into his ear and sending sparks of pleasure between his legs. It was late, they were a little tipsy, touching every inch of each other, leaving marks on collarbones and inner thighs.

"Josh…," Chris whispered. The real Josh responded, pressing up against Chris' back and nipping his ear, thrusting his hips against the blonde's backside. Chris moaned softly and imagined Josh teasing him, maybe even making fun of him a little for how quickly he'd gotten hard. Would that turn him on more? Josh taunting him? Josh commenting on every little needly whine as his hand jerked him steadily? Chris' dick hardened, and he lifted his hips up to meet Josh's movements, Josh growling low and in need.

When Chris' hips were pulled up, and he was forced to his knees, Chris was brought back to reality. He whimpered and begged, reaching his hands back and grabbing Josh's mutated ones, which were gripping his sides so hard that bruises sprang to life under his fingertips. Josh ignored his friend's cries and fumbled with his pants, trying to get them down low enough so he could slip his dick out.

Chris struggled and grabbed at the ground, trying to pull himself away. He froze when he felt a heat press against his entrance. "Josh…d-don't…." He bit his lip as Josh thrust in without mercy, animalistic and heavy. Chris bit so hard blood began to trickle down his chin, and he cried into the dirt as Josh began to thrust, with no regard for his bleeding victim. Josh's dick was hard and burning a hole through Chris' stomach, reaching deep inside him with each horrible thrust. Chris felt like a sex toy, being raped on the cold, blood-covered ground, just a hole for this beast to get off in. He gasped for air as his body was ravaged and beaten.

He tried to go back to his fantasy, to imagine that Josh was being gentle and kind. He imagined Josh kissing every inch of him, having him suck his fingers before pressing them inside and stretching him slowly, carefully, lovingly. His fingers would reach deep inside and curl, hitting his prostate and making Chris gasp and beg for more. Their lips would crash together desperately, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Josh would ask if Chris was ready, voice low and dripping with want, and Chris would nod, begging Josh to fuck him, fuck him right then, fuck him hard and fast. Chris moaned, spurring the real Josh on, who grabbed his hair and pushed his face into the dirt, fucking him into oblivion. Through the monstrous thrusts and rough pain, Chris began to feel a pulse of pleasure, brought on by his fantasy. He chased it, holding onto it, trying to escape the torture. His hard-on twitched between his legs, and he brought his good arm up and grabbed Josh's hand.

"Josh…God…Josh, more…!" Chris was lost in his fantasy now, feeling waves of pleasure crash down on him as his friend pounded into him. "Nggh…f..fuck me baby…fuck me…god!" Josh growled, gripping Chris harder, trying to push in even deeper. In the back of his mind, Chris knew this wasn't tender. Josh was an animal, and Chris was his new breeding bitch. Josh's only desire was to finish, to fill Chris up to the brim. And as fucked up as that reality was, it kind of turned Chris on. Being Josh's bitch was kind of a fantasy he'd had sometimes, and he tried to hold on to the thought that they were just role playing. Instead of the grotesque truth.

Chris could feel his climax coming, and he could tell Josh was close, too. His thrusts lost any rhythm, and he pushed hard into Chris' prostate with every thrust. Chris cried out into the darkness, moaning Josh's name over and over. With one final, violent thrust, Josh came deep inside his friend, and Chris came soon after, his body shaking. His body collapsed, Josh sliding out of him, bringing a line of blood and cum out with him. Chris panted, completely spent, and he could hear Josh gasping as well. He half expected Josh to lay next to him and cuddle up, pull him close and kiss him.

Instead, he felt dread settle all around him. Josh wasn't done. Chris used the last of his strength to turn over onto his good shoulder. He looked up at Josh. He was about to speak, when Josh leaned down fast as lighting and-

Crunch. Tear. Squelch. Rip.

**Author's Note:**

> aaagghh the ending is rushed and bad but EH i've been writing this for forever i just wanted to finish it already


End file.
